Kagome as you never knew her
by jazzyfran
Summary: You thought you knew her well. Spiritually powerful but emotionally weak when it came to Inu Yasha. Well think again there is another side. WARNING: Lemon! Mature audiences only


Kagome as you never knew her.

What if Kagome wasn't as good as you thought?

What if the fact that she is a priestess changed how she is as a teenager?  
What if the change wasn't as you thought?

What if by being so pure spiritually she was dark mentally?

(LEMON)

AN: (Completely different from what I usually write. For **_mature_** audiences only. )

ONESHOT

Kagome sat awake in Kaede's hut looking at sleeping Inu Yasha and her fellow companions. In actuality everyone excluding Inu Yasha was sleep. Both he and Kagome knew this. He sat up and moved near her. She was not nervous. "Why are you still up wench?" "Why aren't you sleep dog?" Kagome threw back. Despite what all her friends thought she loved when her and Inu Yasha argued. He was so cute then. She was however getting tired of the charade. Kagome was not a weak person emotionally. When she went home crying it was all an act. One Inu Yasha just recently saw through.

"Come on Kagome." Inu Yasha held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand as he led her outside. The starry sky was so pretty. It was something that she was not used to seeing back home. Inu Yasha took her to a spot not too far from the Bone Eaters well. She leaned on a tree and enjoyed his company. "I really wished you had of told me sooner." "Told you sooner? I didn't tell you at all."

"How many personalities do you have Kagome?" "More than you will ever find out about." He smiled. "You are so egotistical." "Not as much as you my puppy." "Puppy? Why you…" Inu Yasha muttered under his breath. "Huh what's that you say about humans?" "Keep on and I'll punish you Kagome." "Punish me? I surely look forward to that." She said huskily. Kagome reached up and rubbed his ears just as he was kissing her on the lips. "Stop Kagome. You may get hold to something you can't handle." "That's just what I want to see. Besides," she said as she fingered the rosary, "You're under my control anyway." "You wouldn't dare." He challenged.

"I wouldn't?" Kagome stood on her tiptoes close to his ears and whispered, "Sit." Because of the position they were in he landed on top of her softly. "I like this very much puppy." She locked her arms around him trapping Inu Yasha. "What are you doing to me miko?" She pinched him hard. "HEY!" "Don't call me that." "Sorry." Kagome bit him gently along his neck before attacking his lips. Their tongues wrestled for power. To get the upper hand she rubbed against him effectively making him hard. "Oh bitch. You're driving me out my mind." "Not nearly as much as I intend to." She smiled darkly.

Inu Yasha had recently discovered Kagome had a fetish for demons. Not half demons but full fledged ones. One day he was trying to control his full demon self incase the Shikon Jewel didn't work out. His sword was away from him while he fought to control this other part of him. Suddenly a familiar scent hit his nose. It was Kagome. His face was angry for he had specifically sent her home and told her to stay away from the feudal era. Above all stay away from especially him at least for a while. When he looked at her for a moment he realized she had been there for a while. Kagome was masking her scent the spell just wearing off. Kagome.

His eyes turned blood red no longer himself at all. The purple stripes appeared on his cheek his claws constantly growing longer. Demon Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles then ran over to Kagome. To the demon's surprise she did not run. "Stay." At Kagome's command he froze. "What have you done?" He growled. "I saved your live ingrate." "Excuse you?" "If you had attacked me an automatic barrier would've appeared and killed you." "I'm trying to kill you bitch." "Kagome stood up even straighter. "Bitch?" She wasn't angry because she knew dog language. "Do you wish for me to be your mate?" Anyone who knew or at least thought they knew Kagome would be surprised. "What? I would never have a human priestess as my mate." "Even if you're half human?" She laughed darkly. Kagome then walked up and kissed the crazed blood thirsty demon on the lips.

"You have a death wish miko? This can never be." She only kissed him again slipping her tongue in his mouth avoiding his sharp fangs. The demon, human hating as he was, begin to respond. After all he was male. The spell vanished and he could move completely. He wrapped his claws around Kagome's neck squeezing almost tightly. She gasped but not out of pain. The demon Inu Yasha laughed happy to see that this human could hold her on. "Do you honestly believe you handle having me as a mate bitch?" He growled in his deep voice while dragging claws along her neck to her chest drawing blood in doing so. The demon watched her intensely to see weather or not she would scream in pain or jump. Kagome instead moaned and lifted her neck up revealing more of her creamy white skin. "Yes." She said hazily.

He ran his hands along her thighs sticking his claws in her skin. She almost jumped into him. He breathed on her neck. One of the demon's hands went through her hair. The other hand slipped under her skirt and cupped her butt. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Make me your mate Inu." "If it kills you bitch it's on you." "I'll take my chances." "Wouldn't you rather…" He was cut off when Kagome reached down and grabbed his member. He instantly became hard. "Listen I love youkai. Please don't deny me." In a second Demon Inu Yasha had her on the ground. She blinked her eyes once and her clothes were gone. Inu Yasha had ripped them off. "Mind if I skip the foreplay just this time?" "Do what you have." She replied. He positioned himself over her. He entered slowly until he felt a barrier. The demon Inu Yasha pulled out and drove back in quickly destroying her virginity. Kagome yelped. She touched his face encouraging him to go on. The pace was slow at first because even if he did say all that he wasn't trying to hurt her. Inside Kagome's body it was so tight, hot, and wet. It was nearly impossible for the demon to control himself.

Kagome moved along with Inu Yasha helping him out. As they sped up Inu Yasha pushed harder into her. "FASTER!" She moaned. The demon, eyes growing more red, was happy to comply he continue to speed up. Inu Yasha could feel himself about to cum. He gripped her shoulders and bit Kagome's neck as he shot his seed into her. With a final jerk Kagome came too. Inu Yasha laid beside his mate still inside her. He ran his fingers through her sweat soaked hair. After a minute or so she sat up receiving a reaction from him. "Jeez Kagome what are you trying to do?" She said nothing as she got on top of his body preparing to ride him. A huge toothy smile popped up on Inu Yasha's face. "My turn." She whispered in his ears. She gave him a long sensual kiss. Clutching his shoulders for support she moved slowly up and down him. Kagome knew just what she was doing (torturing him). "Faster." He growled. She sped up getting him excited then slowed down again torturing him once more. Inu Yasha reached up grabbing one of Kagome's breasts. She inhaled her breath sharply and looked at her purple striped face demon mate. Kagome arched her back and rode him like a horse going faster than even she thought she could go. "Oh Kagome." She felt his hot liquid pour insider her. Pushing harder for a final time she came once more then collapsed on top of him.

When she woke up her bite mark was gone. Kagome was too smart to think it was a dream. Another hint to that would be that a naked Inu Yasha was still insider her. But this wasn't the cold blooded killer demon Inu Yasha that filled her fantasies or made her shiver in want for a taste of the garden she had no business in. No it was the real Inu Yasha, golden eyed and dogged eared. No purple stripes or red eyes there. He woke too mortified. He was scared thinking he had raped Kagome. As he looked at her panic in his eyes she smiled at him and all his memory came back. This was a first because usually after becoming his murdering demon form he could barely remember anything or nothing at all. "Vixen what spell have you put on me." He asked with a smile. "None the magic was all in you." "Well some of it is in you now." "What do…" She didn't have to finish the question, she knew what he meant, something was still inside her. Kagome grabbed his ears. He blushed much unlike his demon self.

"Why is my mate mark gone Inu Yasha?" He looked torn between anger and disappointment "You said you wanted to be _his_ mate not mine. So when he's gone so is _his_ mark." "I didn't mean it like that I…." He had long since removed himself out of her. He stood up. "Not only did you say that, you also said I love youkais. What the fuck are you trying to say? Are you trying to say you only like pure breeds? Think you're too good for hanyous? Because even if you do your kids are going to be half breeds anyway." Kagome stood up too not about take this insult lying down. She raised her hand up and smacked the hell out of Inu Yasha as an added measure she yelled, "Sit Boy!" Inu Yasha raised his face up mouth full of dirt. He looked at Kagome who was pissed but her eyes had no tears. KAGOME WAS NOT CRYING! "Listen you son of a bitch. I've seen you jealous over the dumbest shit ever. But hell you jealous of your damn self. You need help. Do you even realize half the stuff you say never makes since. Be glad I like demons. Hell your mother liked demons, full blooded demons. I bet you won't go up to her with the stuff you giving me. All of you is you. I don't like one side any better than the other. I love you as a human, hanyou, or blood thirsty youkai. And if you can't except that you are one stupid motherfucker." To say Inu Yasha was shocked would be the biggest understatement of the year. "Kagome you curse," was the only thing that could come to his head and consequently the most stupid ever. "That's all you have to say?" She asked anger still there. "I mean you right I'm sorry I don't know what comes over me sometimes. He got up and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Kagome." Her anger began to slowly fade away. He kissed her lips and jaw making all her anger fade away. When he kissed her neck the mate mark appeared again. Then the dance of mating began again. Kagome and Inu Yasha (all three sides of him) came together whenever they could.

Note: If you are looking for a relationship in this fic consider being mates as one.


End file.
